Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., mobile devices, personal computers, terminals, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services for generating commenting, ranking, and/or ratings information about content and/or information encountered over the Internet such as search results (e.g., results related to searches for businesses, content, objects, etc.). However, as the amount of content and information available to users increases, users are continuously challenged with finding, sorting or ranking the content and/or the associated information in an efficient manner such that the information may be shared with other users and/or re-used by the user at a later time.